The present invention relates generally to gas turbine engine monitoring, and more particularly to a system of fault detection and accommodation for faults in engine inlet condition sensors.
In aircraft gas turbine engines such as turbojets and turbofans, it is necessary to monitor inlet pressure and temperature in order to accurately control engine net thrust and manage compressor/combustor operability and hot section part life. In addition, inlet temperature and pressure readings are used to detect and avoid icing and other dangerous inlet conditions. Conventional aircraft gas turbine engine control systems include dedicated pressure and temperature sensors configured to monitor inlet conditions. Inlet condition sensor faults can give rise to false pressure and/or temperature readings that may lead to incorrect engine control resulting in failure to achieve required thrust, operability and/or life.